<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Project 'Innocence' by starduststevie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899892">Project 'Innocence'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starduststevie/pseuds/starduststevie'>starduststevie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Knives Out (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Sexual Tension, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starduststevie/pseuds/starduststevie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Ransom's lawyer would be a lot easier if you were not so attracted to him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ransom Drysdale/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The law is not accurate. Please do not even consider it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your first proper interaction with Mr Drysdale was in the police station.  You had briefly spoken to him to introduce yourself but that was it. Upon arrival to the custody suite, you were given a very thin amount of verbal disclosure. It can play out either way. The police either have nothing or they were going to sting you in the interview.</p><p>Whilst you don’t exactly hate going to police stations, the drab walls are hardly a place you want to be in. Decor aside, the true issue with police stations or any sort of holding cell, court ones included, is the smell of instant or microwaved mashed potatoes. Your lowest moment, however, was being so hungry that it actually smelt appealing.</p><p>You went through the standard procedure with him, explaining what a caution was and your role. He was arrogant, dismissive, and everything you hate in a man all in one. You implore him to be honest with you about what the police may have heard or may know about. He doesn’t look at you when you enter the room, instead, he’s fiddling at the table looking bored. He almost looks offended as he believes that everyone is wasting his time.</p><p>You spend the entire time with him trying to keep your eyes from rolling to the back of your head. The man was infuriating, to say the least, but he did listen. Based upon the evidence, or lack thereof, you want him to give a ‘no comment’ interview.</p><p>‘Mr Drysdale, please tell me that you understand that a no comment interview is the best way forward.’ You look him sternly in the eye and he just smirks back. God, you have never worked with someone so infuriating and entitled. Generally, people are pretty good at taking your advice based upon the fact that almost everything is imprisonable but your patience was wearing thin.</p><p>‘Yeah, yeah, when the assholes ask me questions, I say no comment.’ His tone and body language were dismissive. He was turned to the side, angling his body away from you as he waves his hand. ‘I’m not going to prison, anyway. All good. Now, as much as I like it when you call me Mr Drysdale, you’re my lawyer now and we are going to be real acquainted. Call me Ransom.’</p><p>By no means is Ransom an unattractive man, thick eyelashes framing sharp blue eyes and a perfectly styled dark beard. He is exactly the sort of man you would be interested in if you were at a bar. But you’re in a police station at midnight because the police are finally able to question him. ‘Is there anything else you would like to speak about before I tell them that you are ready for the interview?’ He licks his lips and shakes his head.</p><p>Shaking your head as you leave the room, you anticipate multiple interviews. A groan escapes your lips at the thought of being trapped in a small room with the self-centred prick. Again. It is almost certain that he will be charged at the end of the upcoming interview.</p><p>*</p><p>The interview room is stuffy and the police officers across from you look just as exhausted as you feel. The stouter one is fiddling with the recorder. It’s audio-only which brings you some relief. If it is to be shown during the trial, the cocky smirk of your client will not reflect well on him. Sadly, there is no way to erase it from his voice.</p><p>Your pad is in front of you and your leg is close enough to Ransom’s in case you need to subtly remind him to shut up during this interview. The officer asks if the pair of you are ready and pushes the record button. ‘This interview is being audio recorded and may be used in trial. Do you understand that?’</p><p>A smug ‘no comment’ leaves the lips of the handsome man next to you and a  sigh of relief is let out. At least he can say those two words. That is good news. Funnily enough, he does not look particularly nervous or uncomfortable. You’ve had obviously guilty clients look shifty and fidget but this man is calm and calculated.</p><p>‘Do you know why you were arrested, Mr Drysdale?’ ‘Did you kill Fran?’ ‘Are you a particularly violent man, Mr Drysdale?’ All of those questions and an onslaught of others were answered with no comment but Random was becoming visibly irate.</p><p>It was your time to step in. The room was stuffy and the tension was becoming extremely apparent. ‘Officers, I believe that it is time for my client to have a break.’ They were hesitant. They really believed that they would be able to break him and it was your job to stop them from doing so. ‘We have been in here for a long time.’</p><p>‘Would you like a break, Mr Drysdale?’ The officer looked pointedly at him which elicited a smirk from Ransom. You started to pack up your notes to indicate that the break was going to happen whether they liked it or not.</p><p>‘Like my solicitor said, we have been in this room for a very long time.’  You feel a sense of triumph when the officers note for the tape the time of the break. You knew that they would cave. They had to. You were in control of that interview and they knew it.</p><p>*</p><p>You were in the conference room with Ransom again with a cup of water in your respective hands. It was not much cooler than the interview room but it was easier to manage. ‘Why did you stop the interview?’ He sounds mad and frustrated.</p><p>‘You were getting irritated. It was warm in there and the officers were turning up the pressure because they thought that you were going to break. I was not going to let that happen.’ He looks back at you with a ‘huh’ and just nods. It was better than you expected which was to be screamed at.</p><p>You remind him to stick with the no comments. He was doing well and you let him know in case it helps you keep him in check. His brazenness, however, takes you back. ‘Once I beat this, will you go to dinner with me? Or straight back to mine?’</p><p>He gives you an irresistible smirk and you realise that he had never been rejected before. You smooth your skirt with your palms and look back to him. ‘Mr Drysdale, that would be highly inappropriate. I am your solicitor. For a murder charge.’ You emphasise the last part in the hopes that it will get him to stop.</p><p>You want him and he knows it but getting to where you are now has taken a lot of time, money and work. You will not destroy your career for one extremely hot accused murderer. ‘That’s why I said after I beat the charge, darling.’ He runs his hand through his hair. It’s so soft and his fingers are so deliciously long and thick. ‘It’s good to know that you’re already thinking about being underneath me.’</p><p>You are flustered and shift in your shirt trying to readjust it. He is amused at his ability to cause a reaction in you. ‘Mr Drysdale, this is inappropriate and if you continue this behaviour, I will not be able to represent you.’</p><p>‘Again, please call me Ransom.’ He nods just once in response to you and you take it as your cue to tell the officers that the both are you are ready to resume the interview. You’re relieved to leave the room and not be with him, even though it is for just a second.</p><p>Once the interview was resumed, Ransom continued to brush off all of the questions with another no comment after another. You were surprised at just how receptive he was being with your advice. Rich people can go one of two ways: ‘I can buy my way out’ or they hang onto every word you say.</p><p>They charge him. You aren’t surprised but now you have another battle on your hands. Bail. It is such a remote possibility that he will get bail but you know that he will try everything to try and get it. It may even include getting his mother to bribe the officers. That would not go down well for anyone.</p><p>*</p><p>The pair of you return to the little conference room where you explain what it means now that he is charged and how he will be in the magistrates' court soon.</p><p>‘When do I get out of here?’ You try to be professional despite knowing that you will most likely get into a fight with him about spending the rest of the morning in a holding cell. ‘I’m not staying in this shit hole for any longer.’</p><p>‘Ransom. They are very unlikely to let you leave. You’re too big of a risk.’ You bite your lip and smooth your skirt nervously. He is looking at you like he wants to bend you over and fuck you till you’re a trembling mess and your voice is hoarse from screaming. You clamp your legs together and take a deep breath. ‘You have the means of getting away and so I really do think that it is unlikely that you will get bail but we can still ask for it.’</p><p>He looks displeased with your answer but that was expected. Not many people enjoy spending the night in a cell unless they have nowhere else to go, no roof over their head or food in their stomach. Ransom was not one of those people. He probably spends more in a week than you did on the entirety of the time it took for you to become qualified to deal with his bullshit.</p><p>You explain to him that you will be in court with him and then explained part of the process. You then got his permission to get an injunction for the news before assuring him that you will explain the rest once he is at court. That way, he may still get some sleep before his first appearance.</p><p>You both approach the custody desk and unsurprisingly, the desk sergeant refuses to give him bail. It was pretty much the same reasons that you had given him. He asks you to call his mother to arrange for the funds to be transferred into his client account to guarantee that you will represent him.</p><p>*</p><p>His mother is not unpleasant but she is also not particularly warm. She is, however, efficient. The money was transferred within a matter of minutes but she did not ask about her son or the interview.</p><p>His mother showed some sort of love towards him when she asked if he was doing well. You couldn’t really answer that as nobody is ever truly well when locked in a tiny cell to think about what they did, or did not do.</p><p>When you were there, the police station was particularly noisy. There was a lot of screaming and you doubt that Ransom would get a good sleep in before he would be woken up to go to court.</p><p>*</p><p>Your commute is as pleasant as rush hour in London could ever be. The tube is packed like a can of sardines and a man is pressed completely against your front. It is probably the most action you have gotten in a long while and that is the extent of your tragic love life.</p><p>You get a coffee from a new cafe around the corner from the court. It’s hipster but the pastries look irresistible. Your mouth waters at the thought of a croissant. Buttery and flaky. A well-earned treat for spending most of the time you should have been asleep in a police station.</p><p>You make your way through the metal detectors and greet everyone as you enter. You check the listings to see if Ransom will be physically brought to the court or if you will have a video link. He will be produced so you make a note to go down to the cells as soon as they open and request to speak to him as soon as he arrives.</p><p>Like every other legal professional in court, you get there early and spend some time going over the prosecution’s papers. You got them in your inbox a lot sooner than you anticipated. You requested them once you got home from the interview early in the morning and somebody sent them to you during your commute. Not bad. It might even be the start of a good day.</p><p>Your first point of action was to get an injunction to prevent the papers from printing any information they may have heard or been given. This would have to be done by trying to convince a judge that it would be in the best interest of justice, especially in such a high-profile case. The more the vultures got, the harder your job will inevitably be.</p><p>You tried your hardest to not keep on top of the crimes in the city unless you needed to before a trial or something like that. You needed to make sure that the news did not spread much further. It’s a lot harder to convince a jury of innocence when they’ve all read the news and have already formed their opinions. Verdicts.</p><p>*</p><p>When you visit him in the cells, his eyes are rimmed with heavy bags and he looks irate. You observe him through the glass and try to ignore the fact that he’s undressing you with his eyes. ‘Ransom. How are you?’ You try to keep yourself sounding as professional as possible.</p><p>He shoots you an are you kidding look and does not even bother responding. ‘I have the prosecution papers which we will have to go through as if you plead guilty, these are the set of events you will plead guilty to.’ You start to see him zone out clearly not interested in pleading. ‘However, if you do not agree to the set of events in the papers but still want to plead guilty, we can do a basis of plea which means that you plead guilty to your set of circumstances.’</p><p>‘I’m not pleading fucking guilty.’ The arrogance is back. He thinks that he can just get away from the entire thing and you really start to hate your job. You sigh and go through the papers with him regardless and tell him about the procedure for his first appearance.</p><p>You cannot escape the inevitable question about bail and you explain that the magistrates will decide along with the dates for the next hearing. He would have to submit a plea then. You assure him that you will make a bail application if he does get remanded into custody.</p><p>The hearing goes worse than you expect. His mother is there for support and Ransom does not get bail. Again. This time, however, he starts to freak out. He screams and swears until he is taken back down to the cells.</p><p>You speak to Linda who is adamant that her money will make everything better. She thinks that she can pay for something to ensure that he will not even be transferred to the prison, let alone in another cell. You try your best to reason with her that you will make a bail application as soon as physically possible to no avail. The woman is a pitbull. One that is unwilling to let anything be any way but hers.</p><p>Tragically, it is not the end of your day once you escape the court. You have a bail application to complete, a barrister to instruct and the attendance note to write from your time at court. As much as you just want to sleep and forget about Ransom Drysdale, you cannot. You’re going to be burdened with him for at least another six months since you are certain he will not plead guilty under any circumstances.</p><p>*</p><p>As you enter your home, your Australian Shepherd, Kanga, runs towards your legs. You are grateful for the excitement of your arrival. It is almost enough to full the anger towards the Drysdales. You are unsure if you should be pleased that you have not met the rest of his family. Logically, however, you know that you are only delaying the inevitable. They’ll be at the trial. You can feel it.</p><p>You try to mentally prepare yourself for the next few, torturous months. Sure, Ransom is incredibly attractive and you may have had some rather explicit dreams about him when you got back from the station but he is also a colossal asshole. Furthermore, his mother is cold yet overbearing. She is another person you don’t particularly want to deal with but the money is good.</p><p>You remind yourself that it is a privately funded case. There is money involved in this case and there is likely going to be a lot of it. A lot more than usual, at least. It lifts your hopes up a little.</p><p>In spite of your annoyance at your current situation, you can’t help but want to look at Ransom again. You tell yourself that you are searching his name to ‘see what there is about him online’ but you know deep down that you can’t quite shake your attraction to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dog in lap and dinner in the oven, you returned to your work. Whilst it is only 6 and merely the evening of the first appearance, you had a few loose ends to tie before the morning. First, and foremost, you have to locate Mr Drysdale. Before you are able to do anything, you need his prisoner number and the lovely prison he will be in. You anticipate that you will get a response the following day. It’s a relief that you won’t have to do too much work on his case for the evening but you feel compelled to do so. You want to know more about him. No, you want to know everything about him.</p><p>Whilst you are temporarily not able to contact him, he may be able to contact you. He was given your business card and if he has any money on his account, he would be able to contact you. The one thing you really hope is that he will not incessantly call your work phone. Whilst you are not obligated to answer it outside of working hours, you are almost certain that the repercussions would not be pleasant if you do not answer Mr Drysdale. You are not mentally prepared for another discussion with his mother and you do not want to deal with a tantrum from your client himself.</p><p>You scroll through social media to see if anyone has posted a picture of your client’s arrest or anything of that nature. After a while of finding nothing, you give up and absentmindedly pet Kanga. He nuzzles you when you are too distracted to continue stroking his soft fur. Ransom has done a bit of a number on you already. That is not good.</p><p>It was practically incredible that there were no reporters at Mr Drysdale’s first appearance. You were relieved about that and you know that you most likely won’t have any in a courtroom until the trial. However, you are grateful that you were able to prevent the publishing of Mr Drysdale’s arrest. It was a small but welcome win.</p><p>Bail, bail, bail. It is a word that doesn’t even sound real to you anymore. It is a word that almost makes you wish that you were getting paid Legal Aid rates instead. You never thought that trying to get someone bail would be such a nightmare-inducing task that you’d rather have a huge pay cut. And yet here you are.</p><p>Murder is not generally a crime in which people get bail. It’s pretty understandable and reasonable but it is not something you can explain to Mr Hugh Ransom Drysdale who is currently serving time at the Queen’s pleasure. As much as you know it is the best thing for the public to have the man behind bars, you also wish that he was in your bed. You should try to fight your attraction to him, especially due to the heinous nature of the crimes he is accused of committing but you can’t get his blue eyes from your mind.</p><p>Interestingly, Mr Drysdale has not yet been interviewed about his attack upon Ms Marta Cabrera. It could play to your strengths as in his bail application, there is not another case that could indicate the physical or mental harm of another at the hands of your client. However, if you do the application, it could force the hand of the police. It could instead lead to him being interviewed about it and then bail is definitely off of the table.</p><p>You shudder at the thought of being in another interview with the Drysdale male. In those rooms you are so close to him. Your leg will always be close to brushing his in case you need to remind him to stop talking. That’s not good for you. You want to touch him. He’s trying to hold your attraction to him over you and it is humiliating. The man is remanded in custody until his murder trial. You need to pull yourself together. Kanga is startled as you stand to release some of your frustration. He hops off of your lap and runs to the kitchen.</p><p>You follow your furry companion and get your dinner from the oven. The steam hits you right in the face but you are too hungry to care. In your haste, you almost forget to put on an oven glove. You’re also partially distracted by the face of the man you met at midnight.</p><p>It almost sounds romantic when you phrase it like that. You try to shake the thoughts of him out of your mind but realistically, you work for him so he’ll be on your mind a fair amount. You grab your, now plated, food and return to the sofa where you consider the Marta situation.</p><p>They would probably charge him with a section.18 GBH. It’s good news for you considering how much better it is than an attempted murder charge. Attempted murder is much harder to prove than a grievous bodily harm as the Crown will have to prove that Mr Drysdale intended to kill. You really hope that it is swept under the rug and forgotten but you highly doubt it.</p><p>You take a break from all of the work to inhale your dinner. A couple of roast veggies helps take your mind away from the crippling stress that will inevitably hinder your sleep in the following months. There is something so pleasing about crispy gravy covered vegetables and so you savour the taste and the break.</p><p>You note that you are treating yourself a lot due to this one case. You had only gotten it in the morning yet it was already so stressful. You know that you wouldn’t feel this way if it were not such a big case with such demanding clients but your job is your job. You remind yourself of it a few times as Kanga whines for food. It takes a lot of strength to stop your furry friend no but you make it up to him with a long walk and a few treats.</p><p>*</p><p>The fresh air did you some good. It reminded you that your life did not only consist of your work and other things mattered too. You knew that many of your friends were worried about just how much you work but it’s just your personality. You know that they mean well but you are an adult and you will do as you so please.</p><p>You sit on a bench as Kanga runs around on the grass. He is chasing after the ball that you threw for him and it gives you a few moments of quiet. It’s still a little warm outside and you’re almost upset that you never get to spend enough time basking in the warmth. Your thoughts are stopped when Kanga runs into your ankle at full throttle. ‘Kanga!’ You’re laughing at his excitement. His tail wags so hard it may tip him over and he drools as the ball is in his mouth. ‘You have to give me the ball, idiot.’ He drops it at your foot and you scratch his head before lobbing it again.</p><p>The pair of you stay in the park until the air chills a little signalling the fact that it’s time to go home. Your fluffy friend is reluctant to leave as he made friends with a little terrier mix. You tug on his leash gently and he refuses to move and so you resort to bribing him with treats. It stops his tantrum but you do feel guilty for not being able to give him all the time in the world outside. You were always told to not get a dog due to your job but in the time that you’ve had him, you think that you’ve done pretty well. Kanga is healthy and he gets plenty of attention and time outside. There is still a little guilt that lingers but you know that it is not entirely logical.</p><p>*</p><p>The time with Kanga took your mind off of Ransom but once you return home, he fills your mind again. You took particular notice to how large his hands were, and how good they would feel around your neck or filling you up. It’s really bad for you to have these types of thoughts but you cannot help it.</p><p>Ransom Drysdale is a sinful man and you can’t help but want him. It also gets you off knowing that he’s probably very good at fucking. You’ve read all the articles about how much of a ladies’ man he is and you’ve seen the pictures too. Loads of stunning women. It disheartens you knowing that he would never want you. It’s also a good thing for your career but you can’t stop the throbbing ache by just thinking about him.</p><p>You sigh and admit your fate. You need an orgasm. It is such a humiliating situation and you really don’t know how you exactly got into it but you really hate it. You go to your room and lock Kanga out before slowly rubbing your nipples. You sigh at some touch but it is not where you need it. Your other hand snakes down between your legs and you run your fingers over your folds.</p><p>It’s still not enough and you’re sick of teasing yourself so you insert one finger and massage your walls. Your thumb rubs at your clit before you add another finger. All the meanwhile, you’re thinking about Ransom. You imagine it’s his fingers inside of you. You wish that it was him but still, you reach your orgasm quickly.</p><p>You are mad at yourself for reaching an orgasm by thinking about your client. It is undoubtedly the most unprofessional thing you have ever done. It is also the fact that you have had attractive clients before and never have they caused such a reaction in you. It’s only been Ransom and you have no idea why. You’re not even the biggest fan of his accent.</p><p>*</p><p>When you check your emails at the office, there’s nothing new for Mr Drysdale. As good as it is for you to not have to work on his case at the current second, you also know that you will likely get some sort of angry interaction from him for seemingly doing nothing. You don’t really care, though. You’re in too good of a mood this morning.</p><p>You spend the morning working on some of your other cases. You chase up for some evidence from the Crown and continue to do your job. You are not Mr Drysdale’s personal lawyer, and you have other clients who deserve legal representation too. It doesn’t matter that they are not rich. It doesn’t bother you.</p><p>Your computer pings letting you know that you have a new email. You check it to find the details containing the prison number and prison location. It’s time for you to work on that case again. Sighing in resignation, you write a letter to Mr Drysdale requesting that he contact you. It’s the best you can do for the moment. Prisons do not exactly allow you to call prisoners and you never want to write to them about their case with express permission beforehand.</p><p>It's then you get a call from a prison. You know that much and pick it up before moving the phone away from your ear before the high-pitched screech is played. ‘Why the fuck have you not contacted me yet? What kind of lawyer are you?’ An irate Mr Drysdale is on the line and you roll your eyes. You can finally do that since he cannot see you.</p><p>‘Mr Drysdale.’ You swallow the lump in your throat and try to stay as calm as possible. He has ruined your good mood and you can feel that the phone conversation will not be an easy one. ‘My apologies for not contacting you sooner. I only got your prison location and number five minutes ago.’</p><p>Your explanation is cut off by a ranting Ransom. ‘I pay far too much for you to do this shit. Get me out of here. This is no way for me to live. I swear that I will fire you if you do not get me out of this prison.’ He keeps ranting and you try your best not to zone out as it will only get him even more mad.</p><p>Once he stops shouting, you explain to him the current situation. It is lucky that he calls you as it means that you are able to go over his case. You reassure him that you will try your hardest to get him bail but you also explain how unlikely it is for him to be granted it. You agree to book a prison visit with him to keep him happy until the day of the plea and trial preparation hearing where he will enter his not guilty plea.</p><p>As you do so, you make a few notes for his bail application. In general, you try not to upset the court by making useless applications but it is evident that Mr Drysdale will be a horrible client if you do not make a few concessions along the way. In theory, he will be a lot more co-operative if he sees that you are trying to get him bail and so you make the application with him on the line.</p><p>He calms down once you tell him what you are doing. He does get more annoying and asks you more and more personal questions which you deflect. ‘Come on, darling, tell me if you’re single.’ You keep your focus on the screen in front of you but him calling you darling causes you to clutch onto the mouse tightly. This man does things to your body and you refuse to let him know.</p><p>‘Mr Drysdale, this is not professional. I am your lawyer.’ You are firm but he is unrelenting. The questions do not stop and you can practically feel his smirk through the phone. Your saving grace is that the bail application is completed and Mr Drysdale had no more questions.</p><p>Before you hang up, he tells you to call him Ransom. It is demanding and dominating. You enjoy the idea of him dominating you. You lick your lips before pushing all of the thoughts to the back of your mind. You are a professional and it would be in your best interests to remember that.</p><p>*</p><p>You keep Mr Drysdale updated on his case through prison ‘emails’ which keeps him happy. Your prison visit has not yet been approved yet but his bail application was practically rejected the minute you submitted it.</p><p>You asked him to call you when you got the news and braced yourself for the anger that would inevitably be directed towards you. When you explain to him the situation, you are surprised by the fact that he was silent. He almost sounded resigned by the time you finished. It was almost heart-breaking. He seemed so broken.</p><p>For the rest of the day, you are unable to get him off of your mind. To some degree you pity him but you also know that the reason he is in a prison is because the crime he is accused of committing is incredibly serious. You know that a part of it is your attraction to him and because of that, you are trying to get back into the dating game to keep your mind off of him.</p><p>You arranged a barrister for him for the next hearing. You went through all of the ones available before he asks for your opinion on who is best. You got Martha Costello. An incredible advocate and one that is strong enough to deal with his tantrums. He agrees with your decision and you tell him that you will be present at his next hearing.</p><p>*</p><p>You generally do not go to smaller hearings but Linda Drysdale pays you to. You and Maxine meet Mr Drysdale in the holding cells of the Old Bailey. He looks a lot worse than the last time you saw him but he still managed to look very good.</p><p>His tailored suit clearly costs more than you make in a year. It looks impeccable on him and you are certain that his mother ensured that it looked pristine before it was delivered to the prison.</p><p>You try not to make it obvious as you drink up his appearance. You’re brought back to reality when Maxine introduces herself to Mr Drysdale. She goes over the hearing with him and then the three of you talk about his case. The Tannoy calling you all to enter court pulls you up the stairs and in front of the judge.</p><p>You’re relieved that you do not have the rights to advocate in the higher courts. It’s a relief considering the judges are significantly scarier than your usual ones. It’s a simple direction hearing and Mr Drysdale pleads not guilty. You’re given a timetable of dates and then you’re all out of court. The two of you have a quick conference with Mr Drysdale before the day is over and you’re free of his presence.</p><p>You’re glad you were not alone with Mr Drysdale as you were unsure as to how well you would be able to control your looks of desire if you were. You book a prison visit for a week after the disclosure should be served so you have enough time to get a statement from Mr Drysdale.</p><p>That would likely be the next time you’re in a room with him which brings some relief as it is about a month away. You do, however, need to book a video link with him. It’s basically a poor-quality prison video call but it means that you can keep him happy by listening to him and that secures your pay</p><p>You are not surprised that Linda was not at the hearing. You did not expect her to be but you did not miss the look of sadness when Mr Drysdale realised that he was alone. From what you could tell, he was used to not having his parents but he always seemed to hope that they would be there for him.</p><p>It hurt your heart a little to know that they were not there for him but it was not your place or your problem. You went back to the office and got on with writing a letter to Mr Drysdale to summarise what happened at the hearing before you went to court to represent one of your other clients.</p><p>*</p><p>Your time in court brought you to the end of the day and you were so looking forward to going home. Your feet were sore and you were tired. All you wanted to do was sleep but you have to take Kanga out before doing anything else.</p><p>He can sense that you are tired and doesn’t fight too much when you tell him it’s time to go home. The guilt builds but it is forgotten when your work phone rings. The number tells you that it is from prison and there is no doubt in your mind that it is Mr Drysdale. You answer and you stop yourself from calling him Mr Drysdale, opting for Ransom as he asked for before.</p><p>‘I’m sorry for calling. I just wanted to hear your voice.’ A small smile tugs at your lips and you don’t bother to fight it. Kanga is sleeping at your feet and your dinner is in the oven. It feels almost domestic but you fight it off. You know Ransom is calling because he is lonely.</p><p>‘It’s fine, Ransom. Would you like to talk about your case?’ Kanga pops his head onto your knees and you scratch him with your phone on speaker. Kanga, forever the needy dog, jumps into your lap and you let out a small grunt. ‘Sorry, my dog just jumped on me and hit my stomach.’</p><p>He laughs. It’s not something you had ever heard but it’s pleasant and a lot lighter than you expected it to be. You like it. ‘I didn’t know you have a dog.’ You both engage in a little small talk until you think that Ransom would be fine. When you hang up, you’re emotionally exhausted. He is an asshole but you want to be with him. Just a little.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weekend is a welcome arrival. It’s a chance for you to catch up on your work and to spend a bit of time pampering Kanga. Not having to wake up at the crack of dawn is your greatest gift but Kanga is used to eating early so your lie-in is disturbed before it really ever begins. In spite of it being the same routine every weekend, you can’t help but grumble at having to get up.</p><p>The day is hardly productive but you enjoy having a little bit of a break. It is a welcome change to how hectic your life tends to be when you get given a huge case. The workload can sometimes be debilitating. On a whim, you decided to bake a loaf of bread. After vowing never to try making sourdough again after the starter you tried to make smelled off, you opt to bake a tiger loaf. </p><p>Letting the dough rest, you put something on the tele. You’re not paying attention but the background noise is comforting. Kanga’s head is nestled in your lap and he nudges your hand every time you stop. ‘You’re such a needy boy, aren’t you?’ The dog whines as if he is offended that you would call him that. </p><p>With the bread in the oven, you let your mind wander a little. Having a little time to reflect upon the events of your life allows you to feel put together and with your workload, it has been difficult. Breaking you out of your thoughts, your phone rings and without looking you already know that it is Ransom. </p><p>Despite knowing that you should not be answering the call, you do so anyway. Waiting for the high-pitched screech of prison calls to pass, you pet Kanga. ‘Hello?’ You’re right. It’s Ransom.</p><p>‘Hello, Ransom. How are you today?’ You almost feel happy that he’s on the other end of the phone which should be a serious call for some self-reflection. At least you don’t feel like a giddy school-girl.</p><p>‘Better now that I can talk to you.’ Closing your eyes, you wish that Ransom did not speak to you like he cares about you and he wants you. That being said, you’re very aware of the fact that he wants to sleep with you but it’s the additional stuff that is getting to you. </p><p>‘Ransom. You can’t say things like that. I am your solicitor.’ It does nothing to deter him though. A small, stupid part of you is glad that he doesn’t stop. As much as you say that you do, you like him. You can’t admit it, not even to yourself but you know that it’s the case.</p><p>‘Are you visiting me on Monday?’ You run over the point of the meeting and how it will happen before your timer goes off. ‘What’s that sound?’ Ransom sounds a little concerned at the blaring alarm coming from your kitchen.</p><p>‘My bread is ready. I baked it.’ You rush to switch off your oven and take out the loaf of bread. Hopefully, it will taste good. Considering that your sourdough dreams were thwarted before you even got to baking, you don’t have much hope.</p><p>‘Is there anything you can’t do?’ Ransom is soft.<br/>‘Bake bread.’ Ransom laughs and you end up speaking to him until he is told to get off of the phone.</p><p>*</p><p>You and Maxine went through the initial evidence against Ransom the day before the prison visit. It is incredibly strong. There are multiple witnesses that all have made statements. Whilst his family could be easy for Maxine to question the reliability of, it would be far harder to undermine the integrity of Detective Benoit Blanc. Luckily, it was Maxine’s job and not yours. </p><p>However, Maxine was not available to accompany you to the prison due to a last-minute change to her schedule. It dawns on you that you will be alone with Ransom. The idea alone scares you. The tension was strong. Too strong. And some could argue that your relationship was slowly getting less and less professional.</p><p>You speak to Ransom almost every evening now. He calls you from prison and just talks. And you let him because he has nobody else. As much as it is not your job, he needs someone, and a happy client is one that is more likely to listen to you. That is the reasoning that you are going with, at least.</p><p>You were aware of how unhappy he will be once he sees the evidence and the fact that he is still in prison. It actually surprises you that Linda has not been able to bribe someone to mysteriously make a huge mistake so he can’t be transported and must be set free. However, one thing you have learnt is to not underestimate Linda. She probably has something up her sleeve later on but Ransom will not be too happy about it.</p><p>When did you call Ransom, Ransom so comfortably? He’s your client, you remind yourself as you make your way through the prison metal detectors. Sweating as you make your way towards the room, you are grateful that you get there before Ransom is. The few minutes alone allows you to breathe and get ready before you’re in a small room with him.</p><p>All of the photographs and statements have been downloaded onto your laptop so you can show them all to Ransom. It brings up a lot of anxiety and you’re unsure of why. You’ve done this plenty of times before but you have never been attracted to a client. The door behind you opens and Ransom walks in. ‘Mr Drysdale. How are you?’</p><p>‘How many times do I have to tell you to call me Ransom?’ You can’t help but feel a little embarrassed. It’s a fairly difficult situation and one you really need to speak to him about if it gets any further out of hand. ‘Is it just you today?’</p><p>‘Yes. Maxine was not able to make it today. I will go over the evidence with you and then send Maxine the proof.’ You explain a few key points to Ransom and sit beside him so you can both see the screen. That is until you get distracted by his large hand trailing up your thigh. ‘Hugh.’</p><p>He doesn’t stop, even when you hold his hand before he reaches your sex. You would love his soft fingers inside of you, massaging your falls, and passing your folds but you can’t let that happen. ‘There’s nobody here. They’re not allowed to be. You’re my lawyer.’ He’s stronger than you and his fingers brush your panties eliciting a small shiver. ‘You’re fucking wet. I know you want me.’ You want to moan at his words. ‘I want you too.’</p><p>Trying to regain your posture, you clear your throat and let out a breath. ‘It does not matter. If we go any further, I cannot work for you any longer.’ He retracts his hand almost immediately. It is almost like he has never been rejected before but you’re not really rejecting him. Not completely, at least. He looks like a kicked puppy. ‘We can still speak in the evenings but nothing further.’</p><p>‘What about after the trial?’ Pretty blue eyes look through you. Rendered speechless, you just gawk for a few seconds. ‘Come on, pretty girl. You can speak.’ You want to look away from him but his eyes have completely captured you. </p><p>‘Yes.’ Ransom lets out a large sigh of relief and you’re unsure as to what you have just agreed to. As soon as you answer, Ransom is able to focus on his case again. It’s your turn to be distracted. Still flustered from his previous behaviour and now from his proximity, you are struggling. </p><p>‘I can see how badly you want me. I promise that it will be over soon.’ Ransom doesn’t elaborate any further and the evidence has no effect on him. His hand is on your thigh and you don’t have the strength to push him away. </p><p>‘Ransom. Tell me what you mean.’ His thumb starts to rub at your thigh but he doesn’t say anything. Silence fills the room and all you can hear is each other’s breathing. Your heart is racing. It feels so wrong having Ransom touching you but it’s also electric.</p><p>‘It doesn’t matter.’ His voice is not sinister but he’s certain that everything will be okay. You don’t understand how but there is no room for argument in his tone. ‘It will all be over soon and we can both have what we want.’ </p><p>You don’t dare to look at him and it seems to be the wrong thing to do as his hands go right back to your panties. He teases you through them until you let out a quiet moan and his hands retreat. ‘Understood, beautiful?’ He smiles as you nod.</p><p>Clenching your thighs together, you try your best to get through the conference but Ransom is incredibly distracting. Ransom tries his best to make it as difficult as possible for you. ‘Look at you. All pretty and needy. I bet you’ve wanted me since you saw me. I know I wanted you the second you walked into that room.’</p><p>As aware as you are that Ransom is teasing you, you grow more aroused and frustrated. If only you did not answer the phone to him. It would have made your job so much easier. At this rate, you would likely need to pass the case off to someone else.</p><p>*</p><p>Upon leaving the prison, you’re reunited with the internet and the rest of civilisation. An email from the Crown takes you aback. The prosecution is withdrawing their case against Ransom. There is little to go off of other than the fact that the prosecution will not continue to prosecute Ransom. You’re not able to do anything else until you get home so you wait for your taxi to arrive.</p><p>It takes a while for you to be picked up and it takes even longer for you to get home. Rush hour in London is ridiculous but you don’t feel like getting the tube. Being in the cab means that you’re comfortable and able to go over your conference with Ransom. What does he mean about it ending soon? He could stay in prison for a long time yet he does not seem to care. </p><p>Unsure of the situation, you call Maxine to see if she is able to clarify the situation for you. You settle into your trusty sofa whilst Kanga takes his rightful place on your lap. The phone rings twice before it gets picked up. ‘Hello, Y/N. How are you?’</p><p>‘Hi Maxine, I’m good thanks, you?’ You both engage in a little small talk before getting into the reason for your call. You notify her of the professional parts of your meeting with Ransom but there is very little helpful new information.</p><p>‘Have you seen the email from the prosecution?’ The pair of you go through the email chain and the evidence finding no reason for it to be withdrawn but you send an email to see if it was a mistake. That paired with the fact that Ransom has not been charged for an attempted murder or GBH is suspicious. </p><p>‘Do you think Linda Drysdale has anything to do with this?’ Maxine’s question brings up your prior suspicion of Ransom’s mother. It makes a lot of sense that she would have the money to bribe someone but how would she be able to do so?</p><p>‘It makes sense. I guess I now have to see if Mr Drysdale is still in prison or if he has been released.’ As you hang up the phone, it goes off again. It’s an unknown number but you answer anyway. </p><p>‘Hello?’ Unsure of who it is, you’re tentative. It could be a client you have given your business card to. The time of day should really be some sort of indication that it would be Ransom but the events of the day have discombobulated you.</p><p>‘Hi. It’s Ransom. I’m out of prison.’ Letting out a breath you did not know you were holding, you ask him when he was released and where would he be staying. ‘I’ve got my own house, you have the address. I was released about an hour ago. I just got home.’ </p><p>‘You sound exhausted.’ Kanga joins you on the sofa and barks once. He has gotten used to Ransom’s frequent calls and tends to greet him when he’s on the line. You’re unsure of how Kanga knows when it is or is not Ransom but you shrug it off. ‘How are you?’</p><p>‘Fucking confused. What happened?’ Rubbing your temple, you explain the email. As you check your inbox, you find an email saying that the interview that was going to take place for the attempted murder would not be happening as the investigation has been closed. You also explain that to Ransom. ‘Does that mean that we can finally get what we want?’</p><p>‘Not yet. I’m still technically your lawyer until I finish the paperwork.’ It makes you feel very uneasy. There is a lot of unanswered questions and issues. ‘Is this what you meant by it will end soon earlier?’</p><p>‘Don’t worry about it.’ You try to press Ransom for more but he grows angry and hangs up on you. It puts you in a strange frame of mind. He has never done this to you before, even when he has been livid and it hurts. You’re so hurt it’s almost surprising.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technically you shouldn’t be upset. You’ve been paid very well and you don’t have to deal with Ransom anymore. It should be a relief more than anything else but there’s a sinking at the pit of your stomach. You might not get to see Ransom ever again and as bad as it is that you’re so attracted to him, you’ve become a little addicted to him too.</p><p>You’re aware that last night was the last nighttime call you’ll have with Ransom. Your relationship is now over. Your professional relationship. That is all it ever was and you know that you should not have even let that get as far as it had. It’s a professional relationship you remind yourself, saying it in your head like a chant.</p><p>But you couldn’t resist him. You still can’t resist him. You’re drawn to him like a moth to a flame. And that’s the issue. If Ransom Drysdale were to walk into the office right now and apologise, you would forgive him and do whatever he says. It’s gotten to that point where you even find yourself to be pathetic. </p><p>Work is difficult, you’re distracted by thoughts of Ransom. Luckily, you’re not needed in court today so you stay in the office. In front of a computer. To some degree, it’s really helpful to keep yourself sane. There is no way for you to really judge how you would cope with speaking to another person, in all honesty. Ransom has fucked you up.</p><p>‘Babe, I’m just going to head out for lunch, do you want anything?’ you look up to Jen’s concern-laced face. Shaking your head, you thank her and return to your computer. You’re not hungry. Your appetite is currently non-existent. The only thing you’re capable of keeping down is coffee. Fuck Ransom Drysdale.</p><p>A flurry of calls inundate the office and you’re unable to do much other than sort the problems of the person on the other end of the phone. It’s a nice change from the usual as many of the queries are simple but plentiful. They do, however, keep you occupied and that’s refreshing. </p><p>The day goes by slowly. All you’re able to do is distract yourself from thinking about Ransom but it’s in those few moments of silence that you realise just how badly you want him. Shaking your head, you try to shake the feeling off but it lingers and grows inside. Taunting you. </p><p>Once 5pm hits, you’re not excited to go home. It used to be that you’d get home for 6, walk Kanga, make dinner and call Ransom until the sky went dark. That was the routine. Now, you can’t be so sure. In fact, you’re almost certain that you’re just going to be alone with Kanga and the Peep Show. It’s not exactly the high life of a lawyer.</p><p>*</p><p>Kanga rushes to your feet the second you get home. ‘Hey, baby, come on, time for walkies,’ you coo, grabbing the leash from the hanger. Kanga sits down instantly, waiting for you to put the leash on so he can run amok through the streets, and dog park…and a bin if you don’t keep a watchful eye on him. ‘Good boy, Kanga,’ you praise the Australian Shepherd, ‘paw.’ You place your palm out and Kanga touches it with his paw.</p><p>With that, you grab a few bags and treats before heading off to walk the energetic furball. Almost instantly, Kanga runs towards a tree, sniffing it, and then trying to chew the grass. Rolling your eyes, you tug at his leash and remind him that you are the one in charge and he cannot go about eating whatever he pleases. Even if he thinks that it smells good. ‘Kanga,’ you warn, ‘come on.’</p><p>He turns to look at you before trying to eat the grass again and you roll your eyes before tugging at the leash. He whines but continues to walk anyway. ‘That wasn’t hard was it, stupid?’ He turns back to look at you and makes a disgruntled sound. ‘Come on, grumpy.’</p><p>Kanga trotts in front of you and you finally get to enjoy the outdoors. Being cooped up all day makes him grumpy. But being stuck indoors and not being able to think about anything other than Ransom drives you insane. You sigh, watching your best friend run around on the grass with his tongue hanging out. If only you had the same freedom he does.</p><p>‘Kanga, come here,’ you call out, feeling guilty that you’re not able to give him any more time outside. Reluctantly, the Australian Shepherd trotts back to you with a disdain in his eyes. ‘I’m sorry.’ Crouching, you clip on his leash and coax him back home. </p><p>*</p><p>You spend a few hours simply finishing off some paperwork and preparing a few notes before you’re due in court tomorrow. Kanga is tucked up in front of the radiator and you seem to lose track of time until your phone goes off. It’s an unknown number but you’re used to that. Police stations and court staff are always calling you. </p><p>Answering it, you’re taken aback. It’s Ransom. You recognise his voice straight away. But you’re not able to actually hear what he’s saying. Your mind goes into shock knowing that Ransom is still calling you and you have no reason why. ‘Why are you calling me?’</p><p>‘That’s not very nice. You could have at least said hi or something first,’ Ransom’s voice is mocking yet smooth. Charisma oozes off of him and you remind yourself not to fall back into his trap. ‘After all. I know that you’ve missed me. You don’t need to even try to deny it.’</p><p>‘Why are you calling me, Hugh?’ you’re unable to hold back the bite once you say his name. You’re aware that he doesn’t like being called Hugh but you’re also unable to help it. Anger is seeping through your pores. But you’re not sure why. Sure, you were disrespected, but you were used to that.</p><p>Maybe the anger is at yourself. You know that you’re not meant to get close to clients and you sure as fuck should want to fuck them. Only that’s the situation you’re in now. And Ransom holds all of the power. The concept makes you feel sick to the stomach but you still try to be professional. Or at least, you tell yourself that.</p><p>‘I just wanted to speak to you. I’ve missed talking to you,’ he says it lazily like he has all the time in the world. You suppose that he does: rich people seem to have that time. Time that an ordinary person is not afforded. It makes you feel a little sick; maybe it’s your jealousy. Those with money seem to have it all.</p><p>‘Great. You’ve now spoken to me. And you and I are both aware that I am no longer representing you as the charges against you have been dropped. Please do not call me again, Mr Drysdale,’ your voice is clipped and a stray tear falls down your face. Maybe you’re feeling a little unwell or something. It’s a lot. </p><p>‘No. You don’t get to decide if I get to call you or not. It’s not fair. I know how badly you want me.’</p><p>‘Let’s be honest, you only flirted in case you were found guilty and then you’d have a method of appeal. Your case has been dropped. You have no reason to call me anymore.’ </p><p>‘Right? And that’s the reason I called you every night?’ Ransom starts to bite back and you can tell that he is not used to not getting exactly what he wants. Your stomach turns but you know that it is your fault. Ultimately, you owed him a fiduciary duty and you fucked that up. Your feelings got in the way. ‘And don’t forget that you always answered them.’</p><p>‘It doesn’t matter anymore, Mr Drysdale,’ you sigh, hanging up the phone. Kanga senses your sadness and he bounds over to comfort you. His head is tucked in your neck, practically holding you as you sob into his fur.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The knock on the door startles you. Ever since you answered the call earlier in the evening, you have not been able to cull the screaming in your brain. Everything is a bad idea but you can’t seem to stop yourself from replaying every moment you have ever spent with Ransom. </p><p>It’s late and you don’t want to open the door-it’s not safe, that much you know but Kanga barks. He runs to the door barking and snarling which will, no doubt, wake the neighbours so you follow him down the stairs to the front door. ‘Kanga, stop.’</p><p>He doesn’t follow your command but his barking does not get any more intense. The dog continues his barrage at the door and finding a little courage, you peek through the peephole to see a distorted version of a man. Instinctively, you run back up the stairs, pulling Kanga with you and locking yourself in your bathroom with your phone. </p><p>With unsteady hands, you unlock the device and try to dial 9-1-1 only to have a phone call pop up. Your heart sinks when you see that it is from Ransom and you’re not sure why you even answer it but you do. ‘Why are you calling me, Mr Drysdale?’ </p><p>You try to keep your breathing as steady as possible as your gut sinks and heart races. ‘I want you to open the door,’ he purrs down the phone and you’re not sure whether he is drunk or not. He can’t be serious-that is all you are able to think. There is no way in reality that your former client is at your front door.</p><p>‘Open the door, I don’t want to have to knock it down,’ he warns, growing impatient.</p><p>‘How did you find out where I live?’ Your voice begins to waiver and Kanga snuggles to your body in an attempt to comfort you. Panic sets in. ‘Why are you at my door? What do you want with me?’</p><p>‘As I’ve already said,’ he responds in a condescending tone. ‘I wanted to talk to you so be a good girl and open the door, will you? Or is it that you’re not being paid to be nice to me anymore? If that’s the problem because I can throw a couple of hundred dollar bills through the letterbox.’</p><p>His words make you feel disgusting; you don’t want his money. Fuck, you don’t want him anywhere near you. At least, that is what you tell yourself considering your attraction to the man. It must be almost natural to be attracted to him. ‘I am no longer your lawyer and I am no longer on your payroll. Please could you leave before I call the police, Mr Drysdale?’</p><p>‘I just want to talk,’ he sounds a little dejected, the last word just the faintest bit slurred. ‘I swear I just want to talk to you. Open the door.’ Ransom hangs up the phone and you can’t help but feel a sense of disappointment. It’s not dissimilar to the way you felt when you were on the phone with him.</p><p>HIs gentle pleading causes you to have a change of heart and you slowly rise from the floor. With weak fingers, you unlock the bathroom door and cautiously make your way down the stairs. Arriving at the front door, you let out a sigh, trying to regain some sort of confidence before unchaining the door.</p><p>Even in his state you’re met by Ransom. He has a bottle of whisky in one hand whilst the other is holding him up against the doorframe. You rush him into the house, fearful that he will get sick in the cold. ‘Wny are you here, Ransom?’</p><p>He faintly stumbles into your home and you take his arm and guide him to the sofa. Your body heats up a little feeling the muscle beneath your fingers but you focus on the task at hand. Once he’s sat, you go to lock the door once more and then get Ransom a glass of water. Sobering him up is at the top of your priority list.</p><p>‘How did you find my address?’</p><p>‘I paid someone to find it,’ he lets out a dry chuckle before swigging the bottle. ‘It wasn’t very fucking hard, all things considered.’</p><p>‘I don’t think that I have to remind you just how inappropriate this is: I was your lawyer. You were on trial for a fucking murder in England. You’re American and rich and you can’t just pay someone to find out where I live and then actually turn up at my front door in the middle of the night!’</p><p>Ransom doesn’t seem to take in your words. He just nods along to your exasperated rant as Kanga cautiously sniffs his legs. ‘Right, no more alcohol. You’ve had too much.’</p><p>You snatch the bottle away from the man as Kanga hops onto the sofa beside him. ‘So this is where you live. This is your dog,’ he just states the obvious and you are completely dumbfounded as to how to respond. You have never been in this sort of situation before. </p><p>‘What do you want, Ransom?’</p><p>‘You’re calling me Ransom again.’<br/>
‘Tell me what you want,’ you demand, growing more and more frustrated. Maybe a part of it is from arousal. The idea of him being so creepy and forward makes you clench your legs. You hope that Ransom cannot see the way that your legs flex and then relax as you watch him drink the water or pet Kanga.</p><p>‘You know what I want,’ his voice is low and husky as he stands, taking a step towards you. ‘You’ve known exactly what I’ve wanted since I first laid eyes on you. You’re not stupid. You know what I want and I know that you want it, too.’</p><p>You gulp, knowing exactly what he means. Ransom stands in front of your seated body, his hands pulling you up and close to him. ‘I’ve wanted you for so long and I can see the way you want me too.’</p><p>‘We can’t do this, Ransom,’ you try and reason with him but you’re too far gone. Being pressed against his body makes your eyelids shut a little from desire. ‘I could lose my job.’</p><p>‘Then I’d pay for everything. You’ll never have to work again,’ he whispers before leaning down and gently kissing you. It is nothing like what you expected from a man deprived of touch for months. ‘Give in. You know you want to.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>